


Lust (For Life)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [17]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are things in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is one of them.





	Lust (For Life)

Lana Del Rey makes me wants to sell all my shit, move into an old run down VW van, and wear a flower crown while making my own kombucha to sell at a farmer’s market. 

 

_ A flower crown. _

 

I said what I meant.

 

_ Do you even know how to make kombucha? _

 

I’m pretty sure you just leave some tea in the fridge for 6 months and it suddenly becomes kombucha.  Or vinegar. Either way.

 

_ You can’t fit all your shit into a van. _

 

So I’ll sell it.

 

_ All of it? _

 

All of it.

 

_ Can I have your car? _

 

I didn’t say I was selling the car.

 

_ Can I borrow your car then? _

 

You don’t even like the Tesla.

 

_ I’m just saying.  If it’s just going to be sitting there... _

 

Fine.

 

_ How many times in a row are you going to play this song? _

 

Until it’s part of my goddamn DNA.  Doesn’t music ever make you feel like this?

 

_ Like what? _

 

Like you want to climb to the top of Hollywood sign and pretend for just for a moment the world is all yours. 

 

_ Can’t say I’ve ever had that urge, no. _

 

Come on. Really good music never makes you feel like we’re the masters of our fate?  The captains of our souls?

 

_ I suppose occasionally music makes me want to take off all your clothes. _

 

I knew it.  You like this song.

 

_ You’re playing it enough I’m memorizing it through osmosis. _

 

Liar.

 

_ Pretty soon I’m going to end up in a flower crown myself.  _

 

You’d look hot.

 

_ It’s a good song. _

 

And my boyfriend is in fact cooler than ever.

 

_ I wouldn’t say that.  Not without my flower crown anyway. _

 

Sometimes I feel like you’re the captain of my soul.  Even when this song isn’t playing.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Yeah.

 

_ Well, I guess you’re pretty cool too. _


End file.
